


His little Devil

by GeminiBanana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiBanana/pseuds/GeminiBanana
Summary: “Now, tell me who do you really work for.” Donghyuck spit out the blood that accumulated in his mouth. The iron taste in his mouth still lingered on as he kept on glaring at the man in front of him.“I told you. I work for a big-headed pig that doesn’t know how to tell the time.” He said sarcastically with a smile that didn’t faltered even once.





	His little Devil

“Now, tell me who do you really work for.” Donghyuck spit out the blood that accumulated in his mouth. The iron taste in his mouth still lingered on as he kept on glaring at the man in front of him. 

 

“I told you. I work for a big-headed pig that doesn’t know how to tell the time.” He said sarcastically with a smile that didn’t faltered even once.

 

“His been saying that the whole ride.” The Chinese looking man at the side said out loud frustratingly. 

 

“Hyung, if Lucas hyung can’t even get this trash to talk then why are we wasting our time on this.” The youngest looking one whined from the back. The younger was busy looking back and forth from his phone and to Donghyuck who was bleeding out and battered. 

 

“Because his the only lead we have. All the rumors point to this person that you call ‘trash’ to finding out who really owns the land in Seoul.” The one in charge of the whole beating spoke out, gritting his teeth as he glared back at Donghyuck.

 

“Now, T-R-A-S-H! Tell me what I want to know you son of bitch or I’ll just kill you now. I don’t care how valuable you are, you have my pushed my limits to far. For all I know, you could just be one of the sluts that they own and don’t give a damn about.”

 

Donghyuck suddenly laughed out loud at their leader’s statement before giving another deadly icy cold stare. “As much as people think I am just that, a lot of people don’t seem to understand powerful I am.” He said angrily before glancing at the lightbulb above him. 

 

“You better be here already or not I will seriously kill you!” Donghyuck shouted out loud startling his captives. They quickly became alert and turned to scan the area for any threat. 

 

Just then the light suddenly flickered making Donghyuck snicker and stare back at the leader with a more intimidating face. 

 

“He hates it when people call me slut. ‘It just doesn’t suit me’ He said.” Donghyuck explained as shots were heard outside. 

 

“I give it 15 minutes before all of you are on your knees groaning and for me to get out of here without having my hyung’s face to be shown.” Donghyuck said gesturing as if he was not quite estimating the time right. 

 

“15 minutes?” Lucas asked as he looked over at the younger for a while before turning back to his defense mode. 

 

“Well, I am just saying 15 minutes because like I said, a big-headed pig who doesn’t know how to tell the time.” Donghyuck said. 

 

“I told you to stop calling me that.” A voice boomed from all around them making them more alert what was happening 

 

“You were supposed to come and get me in 10 minutes. NOT 20!” Donghyuck countered clearly mad at the owner of the voice. 

 

“AND I TOLD YOU IF YOU HAD BEHAVED, I WILL. Do we really have to talk about this right now?” The voice said sounding clearer on Lucas’s side. Able to pinpoint a certain area they aimed their weapons closer there. 

 

“Yes! Because I know you’re just going to avoid me the whole night after this whole charade is over. I at least would like the decency to have the moment to speak my mind about things.” Donghyuck whined as he glared at a certain spot away from his captor’s view. 

 

“On your left near boss guy over there, behind that box. His there.” Donghyuck said helping them spot his savior. Even if they had tortured him, he wanted to get a proper conversation on the matter when he gets the chance and what better way than to extend the time. His savior after all was capable of avoiding upcoming threats. He was also saying the location out loud so it gives the latter enough time to react. 

 

“Fuck you, Haechanie! Why can’t we just talk about this later? Do you know how tired I am searching for you?” A slight shadow shifted from the direction that Donghyuck mentioned and disappeared out of their sight. 

 

“Top right near that red pipe near that ‘Lucas’ guy.” Donghyuck continued to expose the latter’s position. 

 

“And I said I want to speak my mind. So, let me and then you can just pick me up and leave like you always do! I am always having emotional stress of this weekly kidnappings you know. Your efforts on trying to get my security higher is just plain stupid.”

 

“If you didn’t try to get away from your bodyguards then you wouldn’t be getting into this kind of situations don’t you think?”

 

“If I can get away from your protective custody then I pretty sure you’re doing something wrong.”

 

“If you are so capable then why do you keep letting them kidnap you!”

 

“BECAUSE they look so cute trying to get me into their traps. I can’t just not play along with them.” 

 

“Wait, you knew that we were going to kidnap you?”

 

“Please honey, your black sedan and vague implications that you know who ‘Canadian boss’ is and was ordered by him to pick me up is so last year, spring fall? Was it my graduation then?”

 

“No, it was Autumn. Your birthday. “The voice answered to clarify the younger’s memory. 

 

“My 3 o’clock beside that stupid statue. And how late where you that time?” A groan was heard

 

“Stop giving them clues would you! And I wasn’t late! You decided it was fun to make them play tag with me for being clueless that it’s your birthday!”

 

“Yea, they should have all known that you will never refer yourself as Canadian boss.” Donghyuck snickered. 

 

“So, this how it’s going to go down? Really?! Didn’t you just get 3 more other people?! Weren’t Jeno and Jaemin enough?” 

 

“They have POTENTIAL!” Donghyuck got a reflection of a light from the top window and quickly saw the target. 

 

“Kid side step to the left and hide behind me.” Donghyuck whispered to the youngest holding the sniper in his hands. The younger looked at him as he was crazy but Donghyuck had the determined look in front of him daring the younger to disobey his orders. 

 

The kid quickly did as he was told and hid behind Donghyuck a few milliseconds later, a shot came through the top window and shot exactly where the youngest was standing. 

 

“TELL THE OTHERS TO STAND DOWN. Someone is going to get seriously hurt if they continue. I don’t want my boys to get hurt.”

 

“WHAT?!” Another groan was heard before the supposed ‘rescue’ mumbled out “Give me 5 minutes. Your other men won’t like to hear that you’ve got new servants to replace them.” 

 

“2 minutes.” 

 

“FUCK HAECHAN!”

 

“NOW!” He shouted startling everyone except the latter who just sighed and left the warehouse with a loud slam of the doors. 

 

“Well, now that’s out of the way. Can you untie me? I would do it myself but I am kind of tired and you guys did a really good job in getting to talk this far.” 

 

“Why should we do that?” Lucas questioned.

 

“Because I just saved your lives.” Haechan answered in a matter of fact tone of voice. 

 

“Wait, what?” 

 

“Do you see that reflection at where the bullet was shot through just now? That’s my guy. The reason why you people have lasted this far is because it’s payback for him not to remember what day it is today.” The ‘victim’ explained carefully as if he was talking to 4 year old kids.

 

“Payback? Wait, so the reason why you’re really with us is because you wanted to be caught and use us to make your boss pay for not remembering what today is.” The leader asked bewildered.

 

“Of course. He thinks him training me self-defense is for my protection. I just mostly use it to get on his nerves.”

 

“What?” All of them exclaimed while the youngest, behind Haechan pouted.

 

“This might sound like a stupid question and way out of context but, what’s so special about today?” The little one asked.

 

“SERIOUSLY, LEE DONGHYUCK?!” Suddenly a figure appeared in front of them angry. He wasn’t a face that you would expect to be the leader of all of South Korea. He didn’t look more than 19 years old. In fact, the latter looked awfully familiar as if he was someone important. 

 

“What?” Donghyuck asked innocently as he untied himself. The others seemed too shocked to help him out so he just decided to do it himself. He just wanted to go home and sleep. 

 

“You’re saying that you are pulling me out of my important meeting tonight just so that I could have movie night with you?”

 

“Look here Lee Minhyung. You said you will never miss movie night with me. So, I am making sure you keep that promise. So as soon we get home, we are going to change and clean up and YOU WILL WATCH BLACK PANTHER WITH ME!”

 

 

“You all leave. Follow that guy at the door. Donghyuck here decided to spare your lives. Thank him and we will meet tomorrow.” There was a certain aura surrounding the boss. He held a certain type of charisma and a gleam of authority that dared people to disobey him and find out the consequences 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Lucas, let’s just go. I don’t think we will ever get a straight answer from them tonight.” The boss said as he just did what he was instructed to do and leave the two couple alone. 

 

“It was a really important meeting Donghyuck.” His boyfriend sighed deeply as he rubbed the younger's wrist to check for burns. The last thing he wanted was to accidentally hurt the younger in anyway.

 

“Then why was I not invited to this meeting.” The younger was clearly upset by not being invited at the said ‘important’ meeting.

 

“Because you were the reason we were having the meeting.” Minhyung sighed as he wrapped his arm around the younger’s waist and the other hand slung around his shoulder as he carried the younger bridal style out of the warehouse and into the sedan. 

 

 

“What does that mean? You’re kicking me out of the gang?” His boyfriend sulked as he looked at everything instead of Minhyung himself. “No. I wasn’t meeting the gang.”

 

“THEN?! Are you selling me off?” Donghyuck accused the older with a glint of anger as his thoughts run wild. “No. You are too valuable to be sold off.” The comment made the younger blush slightly but was quickly dismissed.

 

Being the impatient boy that he was, he screamed out “THEN?!”

 

“I was meeting your parents Donghyuck.” Minhyung and answered calmly. 

 

“Oh…-” Donghyuck frowned and shot a glare at Minhyung “-My parents?!”

 

“Yes. Luckily, Jaemin had the decency to inform me about your disappearance without alerting them.” The older put the younger down on the ground so that he could open the door for him. 

 

“You know I don’t like it when you carry me like that.” Minhyung rolled his eyes at the whining kid. 

 

“I know.” Minhyung mumbled out and rolled his eyes. 

 

_This was going to be a long ride._


End file.
